


The Drama Zone

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Reader is an attendant, movie theater, sad Jamie, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a movie theater and you can't decide how to help this poor man left crying on the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drama Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find many Jamie/Reader fics so I'm writing some. This is inspired by an OTP prompt I found on Tumblr.

Your name is _____ and you do not know how to handle this. Your shift started off well enough at the Beach City movie theater, clean the bathroom, pop some corn, and clean up a few theaters, nothing problematic. That is until you went to clean the theater that just played "Mourning Heart." You had heard it was a sad movie but the amount of liquid coming out of this guys eyes was ridiculous! He was the last one in the theater and he was bawling his eyes out curled up on a chair, popcorn everywhere. You've heard stories from coworkers but you never though you would have to face the "CRYING MOVIE-GOER IN THEATER WON'T MOVE" scenario. It was the compleat nightmare for any employee, worse than a theater full of two year olds. This is because you have to deal with emotions carefully as to not get sued. At least thats what your manger Brian told you.  
You were still not sure what to do but you knew you had to do something, so you squared you shoulders and quietly said "Sir? Um, are you alright?"  
The man looked at you and for the first time you got a good look at his face. He was adorable! He had cute messy brown hair and the most expressive eyes you had ever seen, although right now the only things those eyes were expressing was pure grief.   
The man whispered something you didn't catch "What?" You asked.   
"Why did Mary leave him?! He loved her and she left to be with Tomas! Tomas doesn't love you Mary! Tomas killed Jane!" He babbled, still crying.   
You took a step back "Whoa bud I don't know why, but I need to ask you to leave the theater. I need to clean it."  
He sniffed and said "I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in the drama zone again. I'll leave."  
He got up and turned to go but something made you call out to him "Wait! Are you sure you're okay? What's your name? I'm _____."  
He smiled (he had such a cute smile!) and said "I'm Jamie. Nice to meet you _____."


End file.
